LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 1 PARTE
by marcosdavid.enriquez
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE LOS ANTEPASADOS DE CHIMUELO Y DE HIPO, Y EL PRIMER DE LAS TRES PARTES QUE HABLAN DE LA VIDA DE HIPO Y CHIMUELO
1. capitulo 1: un comienzo vikingo

LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 1° PARTE

**ANTES DE COMENZAR:**

**GRACIAS A LAS HISTORIAS DE EZCU, ME-ME ROTAMUNDO, phoenix-bird-blu, Y MUCHOS OTROS QUE NO RECUERDO POR INSPIRARME PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

**LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA SE DIVIDIRA EN TRES PARTES:1°PASADO VIKINGO Y DE DRAGONES, 2°DESPUES DE LA BATALLA CONTRA EL MUERTE ROJA Y EL 3°SON 10 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA PELEA CONTRA EL MUERTE ROJA-HASTA ¿EL PRESENTE?**

**LES DIGO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SOLO SE TRATA DE LA HISTORIA DE CHIMUELO Y LOS DRAGONES, SINO QUE SE ENTRELAZA CON EL PASADO FAMILIAR DE HIPO Y LOS VIKINGOS, BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS. **

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO VIKINGO

400 AÑOS ANTES DE QUE HIPO TERMINARA LA GUERRA CON LOS DRAGONES. LOS VIKINGOS VIVIAN EN LA PARTE OCCIDENTAL DE EUROPA, EN ESOS TIEMPOS SU LIDER ERA HIPO HADDOCK 1° (EN ESTE FICTION LO LLAMARE HIPO 1°), QUE HABIA UNIDO A LOS CLANES VIKINGOS Y VIVIAN EN PAZ (EN ESAS ZONAS NO HABIA DRAGONES), TODOS EXEPTO UN CLAN QUE VIVIA HACIA EL NORTE QUE ERA CONOCIDO POR SU FEROCIDAD, SUS ARMAS Y SU LIDER DAGAR EL LETAL.

UN DIA HIPO 1° SE ENCONTRABA PATRULLANDO SU PUEBLO COMO TODOS LOS DIAS, HASTA EL ANOCHECER QUE VOLVIA A SU CASA QUE ESTA UBICADA EN EL CENTRO DEL PUEBLO; (HIPO 1°, TENIA OJOS AZULES COMO EL MAR, CABELLO RUBIO, ERA ALTO Y MUY FUERTE), AL LLEGAR A SU CASA ES RECIBIDO POR SU ESPOSA IRINIA (DE OJOS NEGROS Y PELO ROJIZO)Y SU HIJO MAGNUS (DE PELO RUBIO Y OJOS NEGROS), LUEGO SE SENTARON A HABLAR DE LO QUE HABIAN HECHO EN EL DIA, MIENTRAS COMIAN PESCADO CON ALGUNAS ESPECIAS COCINADOS EN ESTOFADO, LUEGO DE LA CENA SE ACOSTARON Y SE DURMIERON

ESA PARECIA UNA NOCHE NORMAL, HASTA QUE SE ESCUCHO UN FUERTE ESTRUENDO Y COMENZO A VERSE FUEGO SOBRE LAS CASAS, HIPO 1° SE LEVANTO Y CORRIO BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA INVASION DE DAGAR EL LETAL, HIPO 1° TOMA SU ESPADA Y LES DICE A SU ESPOSA E HIJO QUE LO ESPEREN EN EL PUERTO. HIPO 1° COMIENZA A BUSCAR A SUS VIKINGOS GUERREROS, AL ENCONTRARLOS LOS ORGANIZA Y COMIENZA A LUCHAR CONTRA EL EJERCITO DE DAGAR AL COMIENZO LA LUCHA ES MUY IGUALADA PERO DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA DE LUCHA LLEGA DAGAR CON 50 SOLDADOS MAS, AHORA LA LUCHA ERA IMPOSIBLE YA QUE HIPO 1° SOLO TENIA 30 SOLDADOS CONTRA LOS 75 DE DAGAR ASI QUE HIPO 1° COMIENZA A PEDIR LA RETIRADA MIENTRAS EL Y SUS MEJORES 10 SOLDADOS GANABAN TIEMPO (PARA QUE ESCAPARAN LAS MUJERES, NIÑOS Y ANCIANOS) HIPO 1° SE ENFRENTO A DAGAR, LA PELEA FUE FEROZ HIPO 1° LE LANZABA GOLPES DE PUÑO Y PATADAS PERO DAGAR LOS ESQUIVABA Y LE DEVOLVIA LOS GOLPES, EN UN MOMENTO DAGAR SUJETA A HIPO 1° POR EL CUELLO Y COMIENZA A AHORCARLO CON FUERZA, PERO HIPO 1° SE SUELTA Y TOMA SU ESPADA Y LE CORTA EL CUELLO DE UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO, EL CUERPO DE DAGAR CAE SIN VIDA A SUS PIES. LOS SOLDADOS DE DAGAR AL VER ESTO RETROCEDEN Y SUELTAN A LOS VARIOS VIKINGOS CAPTURADOS EN LA BATALLA.

LUEGO HIPO 1° LLEGA AL PUERTO DONDE VE A SU HIJO LLORANDO CON UN CUERPO MUERTO EN SUS MANOS, HIPO 1° AL VERLO SE ACERCA CORRIENDO Y AL VER EL CUERPO CON MAS DETALLE VE QUE ES EL CUERPO DE SU ESPOSA IRINIA, AL VERLA HIPO 1° CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS LANZA UN GRITO DE DOLOR E IRA PARA LUEGO CAER MUERTO DE UN PARO CARDIACO, AL LADO DEL CUERPO DE SU ESPOSA, MAGNUS AL VER LA ESCENA SE ARRODILLA ANTE LOS CUERPOS DE SUS PADRES.

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS TODOS LOS VIKINGOS QUE SOBREVIVIERON SUBIERON A LOS BARCOS Y SE MARCHAN DE EL LUGAR EN EL QUE HABIAN VIVIDO POR 10 GENERACIONES Y QUE GRACIAS A HIPO HADDOCK 1° FUERON 20 AÑOS DE PAZ ENTRE CLANES.

PASARON 3 MESES DESDE QUE ZARPARON DE EUROPA Y LLEGARON A UNA PEQUEÑA ISLA DONDE SE REABASTECIERON DE ALIMENTO DESCANZARON Y PASARON LA NOCHE, MAGNUS FUE NOMBRADO LIDER DEL CLAN CON SOLO 15 AÑOS, ESA NOCHE MAGNUS RECORRIA SOLO LA ISLA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON UN EXTRAÑO ANIMAL NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS, TENIA ALAS Y DIENTES FILOSOS AL VERSE UNOS SEGUNDOS MAGNUS QUIZO ACARICIARLO PERO EL ANIMAL SE REUZO A SER ACARICIADO Y CASI LE MUERDE LA MANO, MAGNUS NO TENIA NINGUNA ARMA A LA MANO Y DECIDIO SALIR CORRIENDO, PERO ES FACILMENTE ALCANZADO POR EL LETAL ANIMAL, EN EL ULTIMO SEGUNDO CUANDO MAGNUS IBA A SE ASESINADO UN HOMBRE SALE DE LOS ARBUSTOS Y LO SALVA Y AHUYENTA AL ANIMAL Y AYUDA A QUE MAGNUS SE LEVANTE LUEGO COMIENZAN A HABLAR:

(nota del escritor:no voy a escribir todas las comversaciones solo las mas importantes)

MAGNUS-QUIEN ERES?

HOMBRE-ME LLAMO BORK EL BRAVO

MAGNUS-Y QUE HACES SOLO EN ESTA ISLA?

BORK-HACE UNOS AÑOS YO MI ESPOSA Y YO ENCALLAMOS EN ESTA ISLA, Y QUIEN SOS VOS?

MAGNUS- YO SOY MAGNUS LIDER DEL CLAN VIKINGO QUE ESTA PASANDO LA NOCHE EN ESTA ISLA, QUE ERA ESO QUE ME ATACO?

BORK-ES UN DRAGON

MAGNUS-UN DRAGON? QUE ES UN DRAGON?

BORK-ANIMALES QUE PUEDEN VOLAR Y ESCUPEN FUEGO, OYE Y A DONDE SE DIRIGEN?

MAGNUS-UN NO LO SE PERO ESTAMOS LLENDO AL SUR

BORK-MI ESPOSA, MI HIJA Y YO LOS PODEMOS ACOMPAÑAR?

MAGNUS-ESTA BIEN CREO QUE NO HAY NINGUN PROBLEMA

BORK-GRACIAS AHORA RECUERDO QUE HAY UNA ISLA CERCANA QUE SERIA UN BUEN LUGAR PARA TUS VIKINGOS, MI ESPOSA Y YO NOS DIRIJIAMOS A ESA ISLA PERO ENCALLAMOS AQUI

MAGNUS-ESTA MUY LEJOS ESA ISLA?

BORK-NO CREO QUE A UNA SEMANA DE DISTANCIA LLENDO AL ESTE

MAGNUS- PERFECTO VAMOS A BUSCAR A TU ESPOSA Y A TU HIJA PORQUE ZARPAMOS AL AMANECER

MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIAN A LA CASA DE BORK COMENZARON A HABLAR SOBRE LOS DRAGONES Y MAGNUS LE CUENTA SOBRE LO SUCEDIDO EN EUROPA, LLEGAN A LA CASA DE BORK DONDE ESTABAN SU ESPOSA E HIJA DURMIENDO, BORK LAS DESPIERTA LES DICE LO SUCEDIDO Y LUEGO DE JUNTAR SUS PERTENENCIAS VAN A LA PLAYA DONDE LOS VIKINGOS SE PREPARABAN PARA ZARPAR.

LUEGO DE UNA SEMANA MAGNUS, BORK Y LOS VIKINGO LLEGAN A UNA GRAN ISLA CON MONTAÑAS Y BOSQUES, ALGO FRIO PERO LES SERVIRIA PARA VIVIR, AL DESMBARCAR MAGNUS LE DA LAS GRACIAS A BORK POR CONTARLE DE LA ISLA.

Y LA NOMBRA COMO LA ISLA DE BERK

ESA PRIMERA NOCHE COMENZARON A CONSTRUIR CASAS, DURANTE CASI TODA LA NOCHE CONSTRUYERON Y LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE COMENZARON A CONSTRUIR UN PEQUEÑO PUERTO, COMENZARON A SEMBRAR Y A PESCAR.

A LA SIGUIENTE NOCHE COMENZO EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE DRAGONES

LOS VIKINGOS DORMIAN CUANDO SE ESCUCHO UN ESTRUENDO Y SE COMENZO A VER FUEGO SOBRE LAS CASAS, MAGNUS TEMIA QUE DAGAR LOS UBIERA SEGUIDO (NO SABIA QUE SU PADRE LO HABIA MATADO) SALTO DE SU CAMA Y FUE EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA, AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE ENCUENTRA CON UN DRAGON ROJO QUE TENIA SU CUERPO PRENDIDO FUEGO (UN PESADILLA MONSTRUOSA), TAMBIEN HABIA DRAGONES AZULES CON ESPINAS (NADDERS), DRAGONES PESADOS, ROBUSTOS Y COME ROCAS(GRONKLOS) Y DRAGONES VERDES DE DOS CABEZAS (CREMALLERUS).

MAGNUS NO SABIA QUE HACER Y LE PREGUNTA A BORK COMO ESPANTARLOS BORK LE DICE QUE LA UNICA FORMA DE ESPANTARLOS ERA MATARLOS, MAGNUS COMIENZA A ORDENAR A LOS VIKINGOS Y COMIENZA A ATACAR A LOS DRAGONES, MIENTRAS LOS NADDRES Y PESADILLAS MONSTRUOSAS DISTRAIAN A LOS VIKINGOS, LOS CREMALLERUS Y GRONKLOS BUSCABAN PESCADOS Y OVEJAS.

JUSTO CUANDO ESTABAN POR ENCONTRAR EL ALIMENTO UN EXTRAÑO FUEGO AZUL CAE DEL CIELO Y DESTRUYE UNA CASA.

TODOS LOS DRAGONES COMIENZAN A IRSE VOLANDO, BORK APENAS VE EL FUEGO AZUL Y GRITA-¡FURIA NOCTURNA! ¡AL SUELO!

LOS VIKINGOS AL ESCUCHAR EL GRITO LO MIRAN CON EXTRAÑESA Y LUEGO ESCUCHAN EL FUERTE GRITO DEL FURIA NOCTURNA QUE LOS DEJA PETRIFICADOS Y DESPUES DE UN SEGUNDO DISPARO DE FUEGO, TODOS SE CUBREN CON LOS ESCUDOS.

MAGNUS NO SABIA QUE HACER FRENTE A ESTA ESCENA CUANDO TOMA UNA LANZA Y LE SE LA TIRA AL DRAGON EL CUAL LO ESQUIVA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD PARA DESPUES IRSE VOLANDO.

HAN PASADO 10 AÑOS, TODO EN LA ISLA DE BERK CAMBIO DEL TODO AHORA HAY PUERTO, ESTA EL GRAN SALON, LA HERRERIA Y PORSUPUESTO LA CASA DEL JEFE DONDE, MAGNUS PASA EL DIA CON SU ESPOSA HANAR (DE PELO MORENO, OJOS MARRONES) Y SU HIJA KIYA (DE PELO MARRON Y OJOS VERDES), COMO TODOS LOS DIAS MAGNUS PATRULLABA L A ALDEA, Y PASABA SIEMPRE POR LA HERRERIA DONDE VISITA A BORK EL CUAL TRABAJA AHI.

DESDE QUE LLEGARON A LA ISLA BORK Y MAGNUS TIENEN UNA MUY BUENA AMISTAD.

UN DIA MIENTRAS MAGNUS ESTABA HACIA UN RECORRIDO POR LA ALDEA, UN VIJIA LE AVISA QUE SE ACERCABA UN BARCO CON EL SIMBOLO DE SU ANTIGUO ENEMIGO DAGAR EL LETAL, MAGNUS AL ESCUCHAR ESTO LES ORDENA A LOS VIKINGOS QUE SE PREPAREN PARA ATACAR, TODOS LOS VIKINGOS SE PREPARAN EN LA COSTA.

PERO CUANDO EL BARCO LLEGA A LA COSTA TODOS SE SORPRENDEN AL ENCONTRAR SOLO 5 HOMBRES EN EL BARCO Y EL LIDER DE LOS HOBRES GRITA:-¡QUIERO VER AL HIJO DE HIPO HADDOCK 1°!

EN ESE MOMENTO MAGNUS SALE DE ENTRE LOS VIKINGOS Y DICE:-QUIEN ERES?

LIDER DEL BARCO-SOY BARTOX, SOY EL HIJO DE DAGAR

MAGNUS-Y QUE QUIERES?

BARTOX-QUE ME ENFRENTES EN UNA PELEA MANO A MANO

MAGNUS-Y A QUE SE DEVE ESTE DESEO DE PELEA?

BARTOX-TU PADRE MATO AL MIO Y HE VENIDO A VENGARLO

MAGNUS-PUES TU PADRE MATO A MI MADRE

BARTOX-ENTONCES TE ESPERO MAÑANA AQUI MISMO Y QUE TERMINE TODO

MAGNUS-ACEPTO MAÑANA ESTARE AQUI ENTONCES

CUANDO MAGNUS LLEGA A SU CASA Y LE CUENTA LO QUE HABIA PASADO A SU ESPOSA, SE LARGA A LLORAR. MAGNUS LE DICE QUE EN CASO DE QUE EL MUERA Y BARTOX INVADA LA ISLA ELLA TENDRIA QUE ESCONDERSE EN LOS TUNELES QUE HAY DEBAJO DEL PUEBLO.

LA MUJER ACEPTA, Y LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE MAGNUS SALE DE SU CASA CON RUMBO A LA PLAYA PARA SU ENFRENTAMIENTO CON BARTOX.

AL LLEGAR VE QUE BARTOX ESTABA SOLO Y SE ACERCA, BARTOX AL VER QUE MAGNUS ESTABA SOLO TAMBIEN SE ACERCA, CUANDO ESTAN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CERCA MAGNUS LE DICE QUE EN CASO DE QUE MUERA EL TENDRIA QUE DEJAR BERK EN PAZ.

BARTOX ACEPTA CON UNA SONRISA MALICIOSA Y LE TIRA UN GOLPE A MAGNUS EL CUAL LOS ESQUIVA Y LE DEVULVE EL GOLPE CON UNA PATADA BARTOX NO PUEDE ESQUIVAR EL GOLPE Y CAE AL SUELO, CUANDO MAGNUS ESTA POR DARLE EL GOLPE FINAL BARTOX SACA SU ESPADA Y LE CORTA EL BRAZO A MAGNUS, MIENTRAS MAGNUS GRITABA DE DOLOR BARTOX SE LEVANTA Y LE ATRAVIEZA EL PECHO CON SU ESPADA. MAGNUS CAE CON UN GOLPE SECO AL SUELO. BARTOX EN ESE MOMENTO HACE UNA SEÑAL CON SU ESPADA PARA LLAMAR A SU EJERCITO QUE ESTA ESCONDIDO DETRAS DE UN ACANTILADO, Y ESA NOCHE ATACARON SALVAJEMENTE LA ALDEA, HANAR Y KIYA ESCUCHAN EL RUIDO Y CUANDO SE ASOMAN A LA VENTANA VEN LA HORRIBLE ESCENA DE LA MATANZA Y EL SAQUEO.

EN ESE MOMENTO HANAR LEVANTA ALGUNOS TABLONES DEL SUELO DE LA CASA Y BAJAN HASTA UN TUNEL QUE SE CONECTABA CON TODA LA ALDEA Y LA PLAYA, HANAR Y KIYA COMIENZAN A CORRER POR EL TUNEL ASTA LA PLAYA DONDE HABIA UN BOTE EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA, AL LLEGAR EL BOTE ESTABA QUEMANDOSE Y LAS DOS MUJERES SON CAPTURADAS.

HAN PASADO 20 AÑOS, DESDE LA INVASION, BARTOX ES EL JEFE DE BERK Y ESTA CASADO CON HANAR (ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE QUE NO LA MATARAN), KIYA HABIA ESCAPADO HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS CON UN JOVEN LLAMADO THARKS, Y TUVIERON UN HIJO, CONTRUYERON UNA CASA EN UNA CUEVA EN LA MONTAÑA DE BERK DONDE CRIABAN A SU HIJO AL QUE LLAMARON HIPO HADDOCK 2° (LO LLAMARON ASI PORQUE PENSABAN QUE EL LE DEVOLVERIA LA PAZ A BERK, AL IGUAL QUE HIPO 1° A SU ALDEA) THARKS LE ENSEÑABA CONBATE MIENTRAS SU MADRE COCINABA, ERAN "felices"

PASARON OTROS 7 AÑOS HIPO 2° YA SABIA CONBATIR Y PRONTO LE DEVOLVERIA LA PAZ A BERK.

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 1° PARTE"**

**YA SE LO QUE ESTARAN PENSANDO (yo queria leer sobre la historia de chimuelo, y aca hay vikingos solamente) Y TIENEN RAZON AL PENSARLO PERO QUERIA QUE MI FAN FICTION SEA LARGO .**

**ADEMAS ¿QUE PASARIA SI HIPO (el de la pelicula) NO HUBIERA SIDO EL PRIMERO EN MONTAR UN DRAGON?**

**ESO LO DEVELARE EN EL CAPITULO 2 CLARO SI TODAVIA LO QUIEREN LEER XD**

**BUENO UN ABRAZO**

**AQUI LES DEJARE LAS NOVEDADES SOBRE LOS CAPITULOS **** pages/Enriquez-Videos-Y-Fanfictions/1401658156746003?ref=hl**


	2. capitulo 2: ¿la primera vez?

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS ORIGINALES DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 2: ¿LA PRIMERA VEZ?

HAN PASADO 100 AÑOS DESDE QUE HIPO 1° MURIO...

HIPO 2° SE PREPARABA PARA EL ATAQUE QUE SERIA AL SIGUIENTE DIA, ESA NOCHE THARKS Y KIYA ESTABAN PREPARANDO LAS ARMADURAS QUE USARIAN PARA EL ATAQUE CUANDO EN ESE MOMENTO LA CASA ES DESCUBIERTA POR SOLDADOS DE BARTOX. THARKS LUCHA CONTRA ELLOS PERO ERAN DEMASIADOS Y ES ASESINADO, KIYA Y HIPO 2° ESCAPABAN AL BOSQUE CUANDO UNA HACHA SALIO DE LA OSCURIDAD Y MATO A KIYA. EN ESE MOMENTO HIPO 2° SE ARRODILLA ANTE EL CUERPO DE SU MADRE, KIYA DESPIERTA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS Y LE DICE QUE PASE LO QUE PASE TIENE QUE CUMPLIR CON SU MISION HIPO 2° SE LEVANTA Y SIGUE CORRIENDO AL MEDIO DEL BOSQUE, EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA A UN CLARO EN EL BOSQUE DONDE ES RODEADO POR LOS SOLDADOS DE BARTOX, JUSTO CUANDO SE IBA A DAR POR VENCIDO UN EXTRAÑA BOLA DE FUEGO AZUL MATA A VARIOS SOLDADOS Y LOS POCOS QUE QUEDABAN SE FUERAN CORRIENDO.

HIPO 2° CERRO LOS OJOS Y CUANDO LOS ABRIO VE A UN GRAN DRAGON NEGRO CON OJOS AZULES, QUE SE LE COMIENZA A ACERCAR Y REGURGITA UN TROZO DE PESCADO, LUEGO DE QUE HIPO 2° TOMARA EL TROZO DE PESCADO EL DRAGON LE INDICA QUE TIENE QUE COMERLO, HIPO 2° LO HACE SIN PENSAR Y LUEGO DE QUE LO HIZO EL DRAGON AGACHA LA CABEZA, CUANDO EL DRAGON BAJA LA CABEZA, HIPO 2° LOGRA VER UNA MARCA SOBRE LA CABEZA, ESTO LE HACE ROCORDAR DIEZ AÑOS ATRAS:

hipo 2° tenia 7 años caminaba por el bosque cuando se cruza con un extraño animal inconsiente, hipo 2°lo levanta y logra ver que tenia un corte sobre la cabeza, asi que corre hacia el glacial que estaba al este de la isla, al llegar le coloca algo de hielo sobre la herida, y le consigue algo de pescado, cuando el pequeño dragon despierta y ve los pescados y luego al niño, se le acerca y se recuesta a su lado un rato, cuando ya estaba obscureciendo, el dragon se levanta y se va volando.

HIPO 2° AL RECONOSERLO SE LEVANTA Y LO ABRAZA, EL DRAGON ASE LO MISMO PARA DESPUES DEJAR QUE HIPO 2° SUBA EN EL. AL SUBIR SOBRE EL DRAGON, HIPO 2° SE CONVIRTIO EN LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN VOLAR.

MIENTRAS VOLABAN HIPO 2° DECIDE NOMBRAR AL DRAGON COMO HIRON. EN ESE MOMENTO HIPO 2° LE PREGUNTA A HIRON SI ATACARIAN A BARTOX EL DRAGON ACEPTA Y ESA NOCHE MIENTRAS EN LA ALDEA HABIA UN ATAQUE DE DRAGONES HIRON Y HIPO 2° LLEGAN AL GRAN SALON DONDE BARTOX ESTABA CON ALGUNOS SOLDADOS. CUANDO ENTRAN Y BARTOX VE A HIPO 2° SOBRE EL DRAGON, DA UN PASO ATRAS PARA DESPUES ORDENAR QUE LO ATAQUEN UNO TRAS OTRO LOS SOLDADOS DE BARTOX FUERON DERROTADOS. CUANDO SOLO QUEDABA BARTOX, HIPO 2° SE BAJA DE HIRON Y LO ENFRENTA LA BATALLA FUE FEROZ, BARTOX LOGRA CORTARLE UN BRAZO A HIPO 2° QUE GRITA DE DOLOR PERO RAPIDAMENTE ANTES DE QUE BARTOX HAGA OTRO ATAQUE, HIPO 2° TOMA UN HACHA Y LE CORTA LA CABEZA DE UN TAJO.

LUEGO DE QUE MATO A SU CONTRINCANTE HIPO 2° CAE PALIDO AL SUELO. EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA HANAR CON UN NIÑO EN BRAZOS (LLAMADO BORTS, HIJO DE BARTOX) Y LE DICE QUE ESTE NIÑO TOMARIA SU LUGAR COMO JEFE Y GUARDIAN DE BERK Y QUE SU NOMBRE NUNCA SERIA OLVIDADO.

HIPO 2°LUEGO DE ESCUCHAR ESTO SOLAMENTE DICE GRACIAS Y CIERRA LOS OJOS POR ULTIMA VEZ.

**ASI TERMINA EL CAPITULO 2 FUE CORTO PERO QUERIA QUE SE TRATARA SOBRE EL PRIMER ENTRENADOR DE DRAGONES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABLARE SOBRE EL HERMANOs DE ESTOICO Y DE LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS DE HIPO **

**ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO**


	3. capitulo 3:el hermano de estoico

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS SON DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 3: EL HERMANO DE ESTOICO Y ¿SU TRAICION?

LUEGO DE QUE HIPO 2° MURIO, HANAR COMENZO A EXPARCIR LA LEYENDA DE COMO HIPO HADDOK 2° LE DEVOLVIO LA PAZ A BERK (PERO EVITO LA PARTE DEL FURIA NOCTURNA Y DE COMO LO ENTRENO).

HAN PASADO 200 AÑOS DE PAZ, AL IGUAL QUE LA LEYENDA DE HIPO 2°, AHORA EL JEFE DE LA ALDEA ES HAMISH 2° (BIS NIETO DE BORTS) EL CUAL TENIA TRES HIJOS: ESTOICO (EL MAYOR), ALVIN Y PATON (PADRE DE PATAN). LOS TRES HERMANOS ERAN MUY UNIDOS, HASTA QUE UN DIA ESTOICO Y ALVIN CONOCIERON A HILDA, LOS DOS HERMANOS SE ENAMORARON Y COMENZARON A PELEARSE POR ELLA.

ASI PASARON 20 AÑOS, HILDA Y ESTOICO SE CASARON, ESTOICO (AHORA ERA EL JEFE DE LA ALDEA), ALVIN ERA GENERAL AL MANDO DE LAS TROPAS VIKINGAS Y PATON ERA EL SEGUNDO AL MANDO DESPUES DE ALVIN. ESTOICO SE HABIA HECHO MUY AMIGO DE BOCON, EL CUAL TRABAJABA EN LA HERRERIA (TATARANIETO DE BORK).

ALVIN SEGUIA ENAMORADO DE HILDA Y SERIA CAPAZ DE MATAR A ESTOICO POR ELLA, HASTA QUE UN DIA (PASARON DOS AÑOS DESDE EL CASAMIENTO) MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL GRAN SALON, ESTOICO PRESENTA A SU HIJO RECIEN NACIDO AL QUE LLAMARON HIPO HADDOCK 3°.

HILDA CREIA MUCHO EN LAS LEYENDAS DE HIPO 1° Y HIPO 2° Y PENSABA QUE SI ELLOS HABIAN HECHO CAMBIOS TAN GRANDES EN EL CLAN VIKINGO, SU HIJO TAMBIEN HARIA UN GRAN CAMBIO EN BERK.

ESA NOCHE, MIENTRAS LA FAMILIA DORMIA UNO DE LOS SOLDADOS DE ALVIN ENTRA EN LA CASA DE ESTOICO Y CUANDO ESTABA POR MATAR A ESTOICO UNA EXPLOSION EN EL PUEBLO HIZO RETUMBAR TODA LA CASA, ESTOICO CUANDO SE DESPIERTA Y VE AL HOBRE AL LADO DE SU CAMA TOMA UN HACHA QUE TENIA AL LADO DE SU CAMA Y LO MATA. HILDA DESPIERTA POR EL RUIDO, CUANDO VE LA ESCENA SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y VA A BUSCAR A SU HIJO PERO NO LO ENCUENTRA POR NINGUN LADO, AL SALIR DE SU CASA VE A UN DRAGON (NEGRO Y CON OJOS NEGROS COMO LA NOCHE) LLEVANDOSE A SU HIJO, HILDA LO DETIENE Y LE DA SU VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA DE HIPO, EL DRAGON ACEPTA SUELTA AL BEBE Y SE LLEVA A HILDA. ESTOICO EN ESE MOMENTO SALE DE LA CASA Y VE QUE HILDA ES LLEVADA POR EL DRAGON, ESTOICO COMIENZA A LLORAR CON SU HIJO EN BRAZOS Y LANZA UN GRITO QUE SE ESCUCHA EN TODA LA ALDEA.

AL OTRO DIA TODA LA ALDEA SE ENTERA DE LO QUE SUCEDIO CON HILDA, Y VEN A ESTOICO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS POR PRIMERA VEZ, ALVIN AL ENTERARSE DE LO QUE PASO DECIDE QUE EL MISMO MATARIA A ESTOICO. AL OTRO DIA ERA TARDE Y ESTOICO FUE AVISADO DE SUPUESTOS ATAQUES EN EL BOSQUE, BOCON LO ACOMPAÑA Y JUNTOS SE DIRIGEN AL BOSQUE, LUEGO DE UN RATO CAMINANDO APARECE ALVIN Y SALVAJE (SU MEJOR SOLDADO), EN ESE MOMENTO ESTOICO LE PREGUNTA QUE HACIA AHI, ALVIN LE DICE QUE LO MATARIA POR QUITARLE A HILDA Y POR NO SER EL JEFE DE BERK.

EN ESE MOMENTO COMIENZA LA PELEA, SALVAJE CONTRA BOCON Y ESTOICO CONTRA ALVIN.

LUEGO DE MUCHO COMBATE ESTOICO Y BOCON LOGRAN VENCER A ALVIN Y A SALVAJE, ESA TARDE ESTOICO LE HACE JUICIO A ALVIN, LA GENTE DE LA ALDEA PEDIA LA MUERTE DE ALVIN, PERO ESTOICO NO SE ATREVIA A MATAR A SU HERMANO Y LO DESTIERRA DE BERK JUNTO CON SALVAJE.

LUEGO DE QUE ALVIN ES DESTERRADO DE BERK, ESTOICO NOMBRA A PATON COMO GENERAL DE LAS TROPAS VIKINGAS DE BERK.

PATON TENIA UN HIJO LLAMADO PATAN, UN PAR DE MESES MAYOR QUE HIPO.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES...

HIPO CUMPLE 5 AÑOS, IBA DE CAMINO A LA HERRERIA, YA QUE ESTABA ESTUDIANDO LA HERRERIA, HIPO ERA PEQUEÑO EN COMPARACION CON PATAN O CON LOS OTROS NIÑOS VIKINGOS.

IBA DE CAMINO A LA HERRERIA CUANDO CHOCA CON UNA NIÑA DE SU MISMA EDAD, CUANDO HIPO SE LEVANTA Y VE LA A LA NIÑA QUEDA PARALIZADO POR UNOS INSTANTES HASTA QUE LO DESPIERTA UN DOLOR EN EL HOMBRO (LA NIÑA LO HABIA GOLPEADO),

VE A LA NIÑA DE OJOS AZULES Y DE PELO RUBIO QUE LE DICE: ESO ES POR EMPUJARME,

MIENTRAS HIPO SE FROTA EL HOMBRO LE PREGUNTA COMO SE LLAMA,

ASTRID HOFFERSON Y TU TORPE?,

HIPO HADDOCK 3°,

ASTRID SE SORPRENDE Y LE PREGUNTA SI TENIA ALGO QUE VER CON HIPO 1° Y HIPO 2°

HIPO LE DICE QUE ELLOS ERAN SUS ANCESTROS,

ASTRID NO LE CREE YA QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO GRANDES HAZAÑAS DE ELLOS PERO HIPO NO ERA ASI, BUENO ADIOS TORPE

ADIOS ASTRID

LUEGO QUE SE VA HIPO CONTINUA SU CAMINO SI PODER OLVIDAR A LA NIÑA RUBIA DE OJOS AZULES, AL OTRO DIA SE ENCUENTRA CON SU PRIMO PATAN, QUE SIEMPRE LO EMPUJABA POR SER MAS PEQUEÑO Y DEVIL QUE EL.

ESA TARDE SU PADRE, HACIA UNA REUNION EN EL GRAN SALON EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HIPO, PERO DESDE QUE A HILDA SE LA LLEVO EL DRAGON ESTOICO SIEMPRE ESTABA TRISTRE Y ENOJADO EN ESPECIAL CON HIPO POR SER PEQUEÑO Y DEVIL.

5 AÑOS DESPUES HIPO (DE DIEZ AÑOS) TRABAJA EN LA HERRERIA COMO TODOS LOS DIAS, CON SU MAESTRO BOCON.

ERA TARDE Y LO QUE HIPO QUERIA MAS QUE LLEGAR A SU CASA ERA ENCONTRARSE CON ASTRID, Y ESO PASA MIENTRAS IBA A SU CASA ASTRID PASA A SU LADO PERO NI LO SALUDA, HIPO LA MIRA UN POCO Y LUEGO SIGUE CAMINANDO (HIPO Y ASTRID NO ERAN AMIGOS MUCHO MENOS TENIAN UNA RELACION, HIPO QUERIA A ASTRID PERO A ELLA NO LE LLAMABA LA ATENCION HIPO POR SER "LA MITAD VIKINGO"), AL LLEGAR A SU CASA DECEPCIONADO

HIPO LE PREGUNTA A SU PADRE EL CUAL ESTABA EN EL SILLON- PAPA ¿POR QUE MAMA Y TU ME PUSIERON COMO NOMBRE HIPO HADDOCK 3°?

ESTOICO EXTRAÑADO POR LA PREGUNTA-¿PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS? SI SABES QUE ES POR HIPO 1° Y HIPO 2°

HIPO-SI PERO ELLOS HICIERON GRANDES COSAS POR LA ALDEA Y YO LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES TRABAJAR EN LA HERRERIA

ESTOICO ENTRISTECE UN POCO-TU MADRE CREIA QUE SI TENIAS ESTE NOMBRE HARIAS GRANDE COSAS POR BERK Y YO AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA CREO LO MISMO

HIPO UN POCO MAS FELIZ- GRACIAS PAPA ME VOY A DORMIR

ESTOICO- VE HIJO

MIENTRAS DORMIA UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACION RECORRIO SU ESPALDA, Y LE VINO UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO EN EL QUE EL MONTA UN DRAGON NEGRO, LUEGO VUELA CON ASTRID PERO DESPUES SUEÑA CON EL MUERTE ROJA Y DESPIERTA DE GOLPE CON CARA DE SUSTO.

PERO NO LE PRESTA MAYOR ATENCION Y SE VUELVE A DORMIR...

LOS SIGUIENTES TRES AÑOS, LOS DIAS DE HIPO ERAN RUTINA, SE LEVANTABA, SE VESTIA, BAJABA LAS ESCALERAS PARA DESAYUNAR, SALIA DE LA CASA PARA IR A LA HERRERIA, EN EL CAMINO ERA EMPUJADO POR PATAN, IGNORADO POR ASTRID, AL LLEGAR A LA HERRERIA AYUDA A BOCON Y LUEGO DE PASAR TODO EL DIA, VUELVE A SU CASA PARA CENAR Y IRSE A DORMIR.

**Y HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL CAPITULO 3 Y LA HISTORIA VIKINGA **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TRATARA SOBRE LOS ANCESTROS DE CHIMUELO Y EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA.**


	4. capitulo 4: el comienzo de la guerra

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS SON DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 4: EL COMIENZO DE UNA ESPECIE, UNA ISLA Y UNA GUERRA

TODO COMIENZA 500 AÑOS ANTES DE QUE HIPO Y CHIMUELO MATARAN AL MUERTE ROJA.

EN EL MUNDO SOLO HABIA 8 ESPECIES DE DRAGONES: LOS PESADILLAS MONSTRUOSAS, LOS GRONKOS, LOS NADDRES, LOS CREMALLERUS, LOS MUERTE (NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE DE LA ESPECIE), Y UN GRUPO ESPECIAL LLAMADO DRAGONES FURIA, EL CUAL ESTABA DIVIDIDO EN TRES ESPECIES DE DRAGONES: LOS FURIA NOCTURNA (QUE SIENTEN, PIENSAN Y SE COMUNICAN CON OTRAS ESPECIES ANIMALES), LOS FURIA DIURNA (CAPACES DE VIJAR EN EL TIEMPO POR HASTA 10 MINUTOS AL PASADO) Y LOS FURIA MORTAL (SU FUEGO ES EL MAS MORTIFERO DE LOS DRAGONES Y PUEDEN HACERSE PASAR POR OTROS DRAGONES).

LOS DRAGONES VIVIAN EN PAZ UNOS CON OTROS, LA ESPECIE DE LOS MUERTE ERAN PACIFICOS CON LAS ESPECIES DRAGONES.

LOS FURIA NOCTURNA Y LOS FURIA DIURNA ERAN ESPECIES VECINAS QUE COMPARTIAN LAS ISLAS, EL ALIMENTO Y A UN ENEMIGO LOS FURIA MORTAL, ERAN SERES A LOS QUE SOLO LES IMPORTABA EXPANDIR SU TERRITORIO, NO LES IMPORTABA CONTRA QUIEN LUCHAR O MATAR PARA CONSEGUIRLO.

UN DIA EL LIDER DE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA HIROK Y EL LIDER DE LOS FURIA DIURNA KINOF, VOLABAN EXPLORANDO LAS ISLAS FURIAS QUE SE UBICABAN AL SUR-OESTE DE BERK, ERAN ISLAS LLENAS DE VEGETACION VERDE Y AGUAS AZULES Y CRISTALINAS.

AL LLEGAR AL EXTREMO DE SU TERRITORIO NOTARON QUE UN DRAGON ROJO Y AZUL VOLABA HACIA ELLOS, ERA IRAK EL LIDER DE LOS FURIA MORTAL.

HIROK-¿QUE HACES AQUI IRAK?

IRAK-OBSERVO MI FUTURO TERRITORIO

KINOF-SI COMO NO Y ¿COMO PIENSAS CONSEGUIR ESTE TERRITORIO?

IRAK- MATANDOLOS A USTEDES

HIROK Y KINOF- A OK COMO DIGAS Y ¿COMO PIENSAS CONCEGUIRLO?

IRAK-CON ESTA SORPRESA

EN ESE MOMENTO CIENTOS DE FURIA MORTAL SALEN DE LOS ARBOLES Y COMIENZAN A ATACAR A LOS DOS DRAGONES, HIROK Y KINOF SE DEFENDIERON CON FUEGO Y ATAQUES PERO ERAN DEMACIADOS ASI QUE KINOF LE DICE A HIROK QUE TOQUE SU ALA, EN ESE MOMENTO KINOF COMIENZA A VOLA HACIA ATRAS EN EL TIEMPO HASTA QUE LLEGAN AL MOMENTO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRAN CON IRAK.

APENAS LO VEN LOS DOS DRAGONES DECIDEN VOLVER A LA ISLA PRINCIPAL DE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA Y DIURNA, CUANDO LLEGAN ORGANIZAN A LOS DRAGONES GUERREROS PARA QUE LOS ACOMPAÑEN EN COMBATE CONTRA LOS FURIA MORTAL, CUANDO LLEGAN A LA ISLA DONDE VIERON A IRAK. AL LLEGAR VEN A UN EJERCITO DE FURIA MORTAL ACERCANDOSE, PERO AUN ASI ERAN POCOS COMPARADOS CON LAS FUERZAS UNIDAS DE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA Y DIURNA, ERAN CIENTOS CONTRA MILES.

IRAK AL VER LA DIFERENCIA DE NUMEROS SE RINDE ANTES DE COMENZAR EL COMBATE Y SE RETIRA.

ESA NOCHE HIROK REGRESA CON SU PAREJA Y SU HIJO LLAMADO IRON

Y KINOF REGRESA CON SU HIJA LLAMADA KIRA

KIRA Y IRON ERAN BUENOS AMIGOS SE LLEVABAN MUY BIEN.

ESA NOCHE IRAK HARIA ALGO QUE CAMBIARIA EL DESTINO DE TODOS LOS DRAGONES PARA SIEMPRE, HARIA UN ACUERDO CON LA ESPECIE MAS DURA DE DRAGON: LOS MUERTE (DRAGONES GIGANTES Y LETALES).

AL LLEGAR IRAK AL TERRITORIO DE LOS MUERTE (QUE ERA UN GRUPO DE 20 ISLAS MEDIANAS Y UNA MAS GRANDE), SE DIRIGE A LA ISLA MAS GRANDE EN LA CUAL VIVIA EL LIDER DE LOS MUERTE TION.

IRAK-HOLA GRAN LIDER TION

TION-¿A QUE HAS VENIDO IRAK?

IRAK-A PEDIRLE QUE SE UNA A MI PARA DESTRUIR A LOS FURIA DIURNA Y NOCTURNA

TION-VIVIMOS EN PAZ CON ELLOS POR MAS DE CIEN AÑOS ¿PORQUE DEVERIA ATACARLOS?

IRAK-PORQUE SI ME AYUDA LE JURO QUE USTED Y SU ESPECIE SERAN TRATADOS Y RECORDADOS COMO DIOSES

TION-ESTA BIEN PERO DEVERAS ESPERAR 10 AÑOS HASTA QUE REUNA A LAS TROPAS QUE ESTAN AQUI, LAS QUE ESTAN EN EL SUR Y EN EL OESTE. TU SABES QUE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA Y DIURNA NO SON FACILES DE MATAR

IRAK-GRACIAS Y ESPERARE CON PACIENCIA HASTA ENTONCES

CUANDO IRAK SE VA, A TION SE LE OCURRE LA IDEA DE TRAICIONAR A IRAK.

10 AÑOS DESPUES...

LA AMISTAD DE KIRA Y IRON CRECIO TANTO QUE SE COMVIRTIO EN AMOR Y ESE AMOR EN UN HUEVO, LOS ADULTOS SE OPONIAN A ESTA RELACION POR LA MEZCLA DE ESPECIES, PERO DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO LO ACEPTARON. EL HUEVO ERA DE UN EXTRAÑO COLOR DORADO Y AZUL NOCHE... 5 DIAS DESPUES DEL HUEVO NACE UN EXTRAÑO DRAGON, NEGRO CON LAS ALAS DORADAS, OJOS AZULES Y DIENTES QUE AUNQUE ERA RECIEN NACIDO ERAN AFILADOS.

HABIA NACIDO EL PRIMER FURIA LETAL... (CON LA CAPACIDAD DE VOLAR POR EL TIEMPO MAS RAPIDO Y POR MAS TIEMPO, COMUNCARSE CON OTROS DRAGONES O ANIMALES, CRECIMIENTO ACELERADO Y "vida eterna")

SUS PADRES LO LLAMARON NIO.

AL OTRO DIA NIO HABIA CRECIDO Y YA TENIA EL TAMAÑO DE UN JOVEN DE 5 AÑOS Y LA CAPACIDAD DE COMUNICARSE. LA POBLACION DE LAS ISLAS FURIA ESTABA MUY FELIZ POR EL FUTURO LIDER DE LOS CLANES, INCLUSO KINOF Y HIROK FESTEJABA LA LLEGADA DE NIO; PERO TODO ESO ESTARIA POR TERMINAR, LEJOS DE LAS ISLAS FURIA, LA FUERZA DE LOS MUERTE ROJA SE REUNIA CON LOS MUERTE NARANJA Y LOS MUERTE VERDE Y TAMBIEN CON LOS FURIA MORTAL. AHORA ERAN DECENAS DE MILES DE DRAGONES CONTRA UNOS MILES, ESA NOCHE MIENTRAS LAS FUERZAS SE MOVIAN HACIA LAS ISLAS FURIA.

NIO NO PODIA DORMIR, TENIA LA SENSACION DE QUE ALGO IBA A OCURRIR ASI QUE SE LEVANTA Y DA UN PASEO POR EL EXTREMO NORTE DE EL TERRITORIO CUANDO A LO LEJOS LOGRA VER AL EJERSITO DE DRAGONES, COMO ESTABAN MUY CERCA DECIDE VOLAR UNA HORA EN EL TIEMPO, CUANDO VUELVE Y LE CUENTA A SUS PADRES, ESTOS LES HABISAN A LOS EJERCITOS QUE SE FORMEN Y SE PREPAREN PARA EL COMBATE UN FURIA DIURNA LE HABISA A LOS JEFES QUE EL EJERCITO ENEMIGO ERA DEMACIADO FUERTE PARA VENCERLO. EL JEFE AL ESCUCHAR ESTO DECIDE SEPARAR A LOS FURIA NOCTURNA Y DIURNA, Y QUE VAYAN A LAS ISLAS ANCESTRALES DEL DIA Y LA NOCHE, UNOS CIENTOS DE FURIA NOCTURNA Y DIURNA SE QUEDAN A COMBATIR Y ASI GANAR MAS TIEMPO, ENTRE ELLOS ESTABAN KINOF, HIROK, KIRA Y IRON SE QUEDARON AL FRENTE DE LAS TROPAS Y LE DIJERON A NIO QUE SE FUERA A LA ISLA ANCESTRAL DE ANIDAJE, NIO SE NEGO Y SE QUEDA CON ELLOS (NIO TENIA EL ASPECTO DE UN JOVEN DE 10 AÑOS), A LOS 15 MINUTOS QUE SE FUERON LOS FURIA, LLEGARON LOS MUERTE Y LOS FURIA MORTAL DIRIGIDOS POR IRAK Y TION. IRAK LES DICE QUE SE RINDAN O SERIAN ASESINADOS SIN PIEDAD.

LOS DRAGONES SE NIEGAN Y ATACAN TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PROVOCANDO QUE DIEZ MUERTE CALLERAN AL SUELO, TODOS SE SORPRENDE Y SIGUEN DISPANDO, LUEGO DE QUE CALLERON VEINTE FURIA MORTAL. LOS MUERTE COMENZARON A ATACAR PERO LOS FURIA NOCTURNA LOS ESQUIVABAN Y LOS ATACABAN EN LAS ALAS HACIENDO QUE CALLERAN AL SUELO, LOS FURIA MORTAL LUCHAN CONTRA LOS FURIA DIURNA QUE VIAJAN UNOS SEGUNDOS AL PASADO PARA ESQUIVARLOS Y ATACAR PERO AUN ASI LOS F. MORTAL SE MOVIAN MAS RAPIDO Y ADIVINABAN LOS MOVIMIENTOS PARA DESPUES ATACARLOS.

LA BATALLA ERA UN COMPLETO SUICIDIO Y MAS CUANDO TION ESCUPE FUEGO QUE QUEMA Y MATA KINOF Y HIROK, CUANDO CAEN AL SUELO IRON Y KIRA EXPLOTAN EN IRA Y LES COMIENZAN A DISPARAR SIN PARAR HASTA QUE IRON HACE UN TIRO LETAL QUE MATA A TION, IRAK REACCIONA Y LE DISPARA A KIRA MATANDOLA EN EL ACTO, IRON ENFURECE Y SE CIEGA TANTO EN IRA QUE OLVIDA A NIO PARA PELEAR CONTRA IRAK. COMIENZAN LA PELEA DE MORDIDAS Y FUEGO AZUL CONTRA EL FUEGO ROJO DE IRAK, LA BATALLA IBA IGUALADA CUANDO YA NO QUEDABA NINGUN FURIA NOCTURNA(EXEPTO IRON QUE PELEABA CONTRA IRAK) NI NINGUN FURIA DIURNA EN PIE. LOS MUERTE DECIDEN TRAICIONAR A LOS MUERTE MORTAL MATANDO A TODOS INCLUIDO A IRAK, IRON DECIDE ESCAPAR CON NIO A LA ISLA ANCESTRAL NOCTURNA, MIENTRAS LOS MUERTE MATABAN A LOS DRAGONES QUE QUEDABAN...

ASI PASARON 100 AÑOS EN LOS QUE LOS MUERTE DESCUBREN LA ISLA ANCESTRAL DE ANIDAJE DRAGON (LA QUE APARECE EN EL REGALO DEL FURIA NOCTURNA) Y LE COBRABAN TRIBUTO A LOS DRAGONES PARA NO DESTRUIRLA.

CUANDO IRON MURIO NIO ESCAPA DE LA ISLA NOCTURNA COMVIRTIENDOSE EN LA LEYENDA DEL FURIA LETAL...

HAN APARECIDO NUMEROSA ESPECIES DE DRAGONES NUEVOS...

LOS FURIA NOCTURNA COMENZARON A CREER EN UNA ANTIGUA LEYENDA DE QUE EN TIEMPOS DE NECESIDAD UN JINETE SOBRE UN DRAGON NEGRO DETENDRIAN LA GUERRA Y EL SUFRIMIENTO.

POR AÑOS BUSCARON A ESE JINETE HASTA QUE UNA NOCHE UNO SE ENCUENTRA CON MAGNUS, EL DRAGON TRATA DE HACERLE UNA PRUEBAS DE AGILIDAD, VALENTIA Y RESPETO PERO ES ESPANTADO POR UN VIEJO QUE VIVIA EN LA ISLA LLAMADO BORK.

PERO LA LEYENDA CON CADA DECADA DESAPARECIA HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN MITO, TAMBIEN COMENZO A CORRER EL RUMOR QUE LOS MUERTE HABIAN DESTRUIDO LA ISLA DIURNA Y HABIAN MATADO A NIO.

POR 100 AÑOS MAS EL MITO DEL JINETE SEGUIA SIENDO MITO HASTA QUE UNA NOCHE ESO CAMBIO...

**OK LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLEGARA HASTA LOS PADRES DE CHIMUELO ASI QUE ATENCION. ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO UN ABRAZO.**


	5. capitulo 5: la leyenda del jinete

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS SON DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 5: LA LEYENDA DEL JINETE, UNA MUERTE Y UNA VENGANZA

200 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS MUERTE...

UN PEQUEÑO DRAGON NEGRO VOLABA SOBRE LA ISLA DE BERK, CUANDO ALGO LO HACE CAER, AL PERECER LA RAMA DE UN ARBOL, CUANDO CAE AL SUELO UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO VE AL DRAGON Y DECIDE CURARLE EL ALA ROTA Y EL GOLPE EN LA CABEZA, PRODUCTO DEL ACCIDENTE.

LUEGO DE QUE LO CURA EL DRAGON SE VA VOLANDO HACIA UNA ISLA DONDE SOLO HABIA NOCHE Y DONDE SOLO EXISTIAN FURIAS NOCTURNAS. AL LLEGAR Y CONTARLES A SUS PADRES LO SUCEDIDO, ELLOS SE EMOCIONAN MUCHO YA QUE LA LEYENDA DEL JINETE PODRIA SER CIERTA.

PASARON 10 AÑOS, EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON AL QUE LLAMARON IRO, VOLABA EN BUSCA DE LA ISLA DE BERK,Y DE SU AMIGO HUMANO, COMO EL LO LLAMABA. AL LLEGAR DESCUBRE QUE SU AMIGO ESTABA EN PELIGRO, ESTABA SIENDO PERSEGUIDO POR HOMBRES CON HACHAS Y ESPADAS, ASI QUE DECIDE DEFENDERLO Y ESCUPE UNA BOLA DE FUEGO AZUL QUE LANZA POR LOS AIRES A LOS HOMBRES, MENOS A SU AMIGO.

CUANDO ATERRIZA VE A SU AMIGO CON LOS OJOS TAPADOS, SE LE ACERCA Y CUANDO SU AMIGO LO VE IRO BAJA LA CABEZA CON LA INTENCION DE QUE SU AMIGO LO RECONOZCA, APENAS LO RECONOCE IRO LE PERMITE SUBIR A SU ESPALDA.

(ahora la historia sera contada por iro)

CUANDO MI AMIGO SUBIO A MI ESPALDA ME DIJO QUE TENIAMOS ALGO QUE HACER, YO ACEPTE Y DESPEGUE DEL SUELO Y NOS DIRIGIMOS A UNA ALDEA DONDE NOS COMENZARON A DISPARAR CON FLECHAS Y HACHAS, YO TAMBIEN LES DISPARABA HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A UNA ESPECIE DE CUEVA (EL GRAN SALON) DONDE MI AMIGO SE BAJO Y COMENZO A PELEAR CON OTROS HOMBRES QUE ESTABAN AHI, MIENTRAS EL PELEABA YO ESPERABA EN LA PUERTA HASTA QUE HOMBRES CON HACHAS QUISIERON ATACARME, PARA MI NO FUE DIFICIL LOGRAR VENCERLOS, ERAN MUY DEVILES.

CUANDO SE ACERCA UNA MUJER QUE AL PARECER NO QUERIA ATACARME ME DIJO TODO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, LA GUERRA QUE HABIA HECHO UN TAL BARTOX Y QUE MI AMIGO SE LLAMABA HIPO 2°, LUEGO ME DIJO QUE TENIA QUE IRME.

YO DESPEGUE PERO CUANDO LA MUJER ENTRO DENTRO DE LA CUEVA, YO DECIDI IR A VER QUE HABIA PASADO, CUANDO VI HACIA ADENTRO PUDE VER A HIPO 2° TIRADO CON MUCHA SANGRE, APENAS LO VI DECIDI IRME, A LA SIGUIENTE NOCHE REGRESE Y LA MUJER ME DIJO QUE GRACIAS A MI LA PAZ HABIA VUELTO A BERK, YO ME QUEDE PENSANDO SI TAL VEZ UN HUMANO ALGUN DIA NOS AYUDARIA A NOSOTROS A RECUPERAR LA PAZ. LUEGO ME FUI VOLANDO PARA CONTARLES A MIS PADRES LO SUCEDIDO.

(la historia por el narrador)

AL LLEGAR A LA ISLA Y CONTARLES A SUS PADRES, IRO INMEDIATAMENTE SE CONVIERTE EN LEYENDA Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE SE LO NOMBRA LIDER DEL CLAN FURIA.

DESPUES DE 30 AÑOS, IRO TIENE UNA ESPOSA Y UN HIJO LLAMADO FERT, AHORA QUE IRO ES EL LIDER DEL CLAN TODOS LOS DIAS PATRULLABA LA ISLA, Y COMO TODOS LOS DIAS, VOLVIA AL ANOCHECER, ESOS AÑOS FUERON AÑOS DE MUCHA PAZ Y QUIETUD EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA.

LUEGO DE 200 AÑOS DE GUERRA NACE GONT, HIJO DE FERT (EL HIJO DE IRO), FERT EL ENTONCES LIDER DE LOS FURIA, HABIA LOGRADO HACER SOBREVIVIR A LOS FURIA, UNOS AÑOS MAS.

GONT LUEGO DE NACER, APRENDE A VOLAR Y A COMBATIR YA QUE LOS MUERTE AMENZABAN CON DESTRUIR LA ISLA NOCTURNA.

PASARON 15 AÑOS GONT FUE NOMBRADO LIDER DE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA, Y JUNTO A LIA SU ESPOSA, GOBERNARON LA ISLA, PROTEGIENDOLA DE LOS ATAQUES DE LOS POCOS FURIA MORTAL QUE QUEDABAN, AYUDABAN A LOS HABITANTES DE LA ISLA Y CONSEGUIAN EL PESCADO.

POR 5 AÑOS MAS LA ISLA NOCTURNA TUVO UNA PAZ INQUIETANTE Y QUE PARECIA QUE IBA A TERMINAR PRONTO. LIA DIO A LUZ A UN HUEVO NEGRO-AZULADO.

UNA NOCHE, UN TEMBLOR TUVO LUGAR EN LA ISLA, GONT DORMIA Y CUANDO SINTIO EL TEMBLOR, DESPERTO Y VI QUE LOS MUERTE ESTABAN ATACANDO LA ISLA, GONT ORDENA EL ATAQUE, PERO LOS MUERTE LOS SUPERABAN EN NUMERO Y LA MAYORIA FUERON ASESINADOS.

GONT ORDENA LA RETIRADA PERO NO TUVIERON TIEMPO A ESCAPAR.

MIENTRAS GONT Y LIA ESCABAN DE LA ISLA CON SU HUEVO, OBSERBAN COMO LA ISLA ES QUEMADA Y DESTRUIDA, POR LOS GIGANTESCOS DRAGONES.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, GONT Y LIA DESPIERTAN EN UNA ISLA QUE, SI BIEN ERA LEJANA, A LO LEJOS SE OBSERVABA EL HUMO NEGRO DE UNA ISLA DESTRUIDA, LA ISLA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN GONT Y LIA ERA ALGO PEQUEÑA, PERO HABIA PECES Y SUFICIENTE ESPACIO PARA QUE EL PEQUEÑO FURIA, (QUE AUN NO NACIA), PUDIERA APRENDER LO BASICO.

ESA NOCHE GONT Y LIA FUERON A UNA ISLA CERCANA EN BUSCA DE ALIMENTO, UNA ISLA QUE ESTABA BAJO ATAQUE DRAGON, AL LLEGAR A UNA ALDEA, LOS DOS FURIA NOCTURNA BUSCAN ALGUNOS ALIMENTOS, PERO DE LA NADA UNA LANZA ATRAVIESA EL PECHO DE LIA, QUE CAE MUERTA AL OCEANO, GONT AL VERLA CAER SE ENFURECE Y VA EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA.

MIENTRAS VOLABA POR LA ALDEA, COMENZABA A ESCUPIR FUEGO, MATANDO A MUCHOS ALDEANOS, PERO NO FUE SUFICIENTE Y BAJO AL SUELO, SE ACERCO A UNA CASA Y RAPTO A UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO, UNA MUJER LO DETUVO Y LE OFRECIO SU VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA DEL BEBE, GONT ACEPTA Y SE LLEVA A LA MUJER, MIENTRAS SE LLEVA A LA MUJER UN HACHA LO HIERE EN LA PATA TRASERA, EL DRAGON SOPORTA A LA HERIDA Y A LA MUJER.

AL LLEGAR A UNA ISLA APARTADA DONDE SOLO HAY BOSQUES SECOS, ABANDONA A LA MUJER Y SE VA VOLANDO EN BUSCA DE SU HIJO.

**HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL CAPITULO 5 EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO POR FIN COMENZARE A HABLAR DE CHIMUELO HASTA QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON HIPO. ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO UN ABRAZO**


	6. capitulo 6: la historia de iro

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS SON DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 6: LA HISTORIA DE IRO Y DE SU VENGANZA

AL LLEGAR A LA PEQUEÑA ISLA VE QUE EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON ESTA SALIENDO DEL UN DRAGON PEQUEÑO, AZUL Y CON OJOS VERDES, EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON ABRE LOS OJOS Y LO PRIMERO QUE VE ES AL ENORME DRAGON JUNTO A EL CON UNA HERIDA EN LA PARA TRASERA, EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON FUE NOMBRADO IRO Y LUEGO DE UN PAR DE HORAS, GONT COMIENZA A ENSEÑARLE A VOLAR, LUEGO DE MUCHOS DIAS DE VOLAR Y CAER, IRO POR FIN CONSIGUE VOLAR, GONT YA TENIA SANA LA PATA Y CADA NOCHE VOLABA HACIA LO QUE QUEDABA DE LA ISLA NOCTURNA EN BUSCA DE SOBREVIVIENTES, PERO NUNCA ENCONTRABA A NINGUN FURIA NOCTURNA VIVO.

LUEGO DE 5 AÑOS IRO Y GONT, VOLABAN HACIA LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE, AL LLEGAR, IRO COMIENZA A JUGAR CON LAS DEMAS CRIAS DRAGONES. MIENTRAS GONT HABLA CON LOS DRAGONES PARA PLANEAR UN ATAQUE A LOS MUERTE, MIENTRAS LO HACIA TRES MUERTE SE ACERCAN A LA ISLA Y COMIENZAN A ATACARLA (ERAN UN MUERTE NARANJA, UN MUERTE VERDE Y UN MUERTE ROJA), GONT REACCIONA Y ESCONDE A IRO EN UNA CUEBA PARA ATACAR SOLO A LOS TRES DRAGONES, COMIENZA A ESCUPIRLES CON FUEGO AZUL, ESQUIVANDO SUS ATAQUES Y LUEGO DE ALGUNAS HORAS, LOGRA MATAR AL MUERTE NARANJA, CON UN GOLPE DEVASTADOR EN SU CABEZA.

PERO MIENTRAS GONT, TRATA DE RE-ACOMODARSE PARA ATACAR ES ENVOSCADO POR LOS OTROS DOS DRAGONES, QUE LO ATACAN CON FUEGO AL MISMO TIEMPO, GONT ES INCAPAZ DE ESQUIVAR EL FUEGO Y CAE AL SUELO, MUERTO POR LAS QUEMADURAS.

IRO AL VER LA ESCENA, SALE VOLANDO TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDE, A LA PEQUEÑA ISLA DONDE NACIO,

MIENTRAS LO HACIA LOS MUERTE PEDIAN TRIBUTO A CAMBIO DE NO DESTRUIR LA ISLA.

LOS DOS MUERTE, SE VAN VOLANDO A UNA ISLA QUE ESTABA ENTRE BERK Y LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE, LA ISLA SE LLAMABA: ISLA CAOS.

HAN PASADO 9 AÑOS IRO YA ERA ADULTO PERO LE FALTABA CRECER MAS, MIENTRAS SOBREVUELA LA ISLA NOCTURNA SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA DRAGONA.

ERA VIOLETA OBSCURO CON UNOS OJOS VERDE AZULADO, TENIA CASI LA MISMA EDAD QUE IRO.

CUANDO SE VEN LOS DOS FURIA NOCTURNA, SE TIENEN ALGO DE DESCONFIANZA, PERO YA SE NOTABA QUE LA AMISTAD ENTRE ELLOS NO TARDARIA EN VENIR.

IRO LE PREGUNA SU NOMBRE,

LA DRAGONA LE DICE QUE SE LLAMABA: HERA.

LUEGO HERA LE PREGUNTA SU NOMBRE

IRO SE PRESENTA Y LE PREGUNTA COMO ES QUE AUN SEGUIA VIVA

HERA LE DICE QUE SUS PADRES HABIAN ESCAPADO A TIEMPO DE LA ISLA CUANDO FUE ATACADA

IRO LE PREGUNTA DONDE ESTABAN SUS PADRES

LA DRAGONA LE DICEN QUE YA ERAN VIEJOS Y NO SOPORTARON EL VIAJE HASTA OTRA ISLA. Y LE PREGUNTA POR SUS PADRES

IRO SE ENTRISTECE Y LE DICE QUE HABIAN SIDO ASESINADOS POR LOS MUERTE.

HERA SE ENOJA YA QUE AMBOS HABIAN TENIDO UN PASADO MUY SIMILAR.

MIENTRAS VOLABAN IRO NO PUEDE DEJAR DE VER A HERA, Y HERA NO PUEDE EVITAR VERLO...

LUEGO DE UNOS MESES IRO Y HERA SE ENAMORAN Y HERA DA A LUZ UN HUEVO VIOLETA OBSCURO.

HERA Y IRO SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA, EN BUSCA DE SOBREVIVIENTES. PERO SE ENCUENTRAN CON UNA DRAGONA ROJA (UNA FURIA MORTAL), IRO HABIA ESCUCHADO HISTORIAS DE LOS FURIA MORTAL, HERA LE HABIA CONTADO LO QUE LOS FURIA MORTAL HABIAN HECHO, IRO SE DISPONIA A ATACARLA, CUANDO LA FURIA MORTAL LE DICE QUE ELLA NO ERA COMO LOS DEMAS FURIA MORTAL, QUE ELLA NO LOS ATACARIA Y QUE QUERIA AYUDA YA QUE ESTABA HERIDA LA PATA DELANTERA, IRO Y HERA ACEPTAN AYUDARLA, LA FURIA MORTAL SE PRESENTA, SE LLAMABA RIA.

LUEGO DE UNOS DIAS RIA SE HABIA RECUPERADO Y LUEGO DE DESPEDIRSE VUELA HACIA EL NORTE (LEJOS DE LA GUERRA).

EL HUEVO DE HERA Y IRO POR FIN ECLOSIONA Y DE EL SALE UN DRAGONCITA NEGRA COMO LA NOCHE Y CON OJOS AZULES, IRO Y HERA LA LLAMARON KIA.

UN AÑO DESPUES.

IRO, HERA Y KIA ERAN MUY FELICES VIVIAN EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA.

PERO EL ESTAR EN ESA ISLA, HACIA QUE IRO SINTIERA LA NECESIDAD DE VENGAR A SU PADRE. UN DIA LE CUENTA A HERA LO QUE SENTIA Y QUE SI ELLOS QUERIAN SER REALMENTE FELICES, EL TENIA QUE TERMINAR CON LOS MUERTE, Y RECOBRAR LA PAZ.

HERA LUEGO DE PENSARLO UN POCO ACEPTA Y ESA NOCHE IRO SE DESPIDE DE HERA Y DE KIA, SABIENDO QUE TAL VEZ NUNCA MAS LOS VERIA DE NUEVO.

IRO SE DIRIGIA HACIA LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE, AL LLEGAR LE CUENTA SU PLAN DE ATAQUE A LOS DRAGONES QUE AL PRINCIPIO NO ACEPTAN, PERO IRO LES EXPLICA QUE ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE TERMINAR CON LOS TRIBUTOS. LOS DRAGONES ACEPTAN Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SE DIRIGEN A LA ISLA CAOS.

IRO ERA SEGIDO POR 20 NADDERS, 10 CREMALLERUS, 15 GRONKLOS Y 5 PESADILLAS MONSTRUOSAS. LOS DEMAS DRAGONES SE HABIAN QUEDADO A CUIDAR LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE.

AL LLEGAR COMIENZAN A ENFRENTAR A LOS MUERTE LOS NADDERS COMIENZAN A TIRARLES LAS PUAS QUE ERAN ENCEDIDAS POR LOS PESADILLAS MONSTRUOSA, MIENTRAS LOS CREMALLERUS RODEABAN A LOS MUERTE CON SU NUEVE DE GAS EXPLOSIVO QUE ERA ENCEDIDO POR LOS GRONKLOS. EN ESE MOMENTO EL MUERTE VERDE CAE AL SUELO AGONIZANDO PERO CON SU ENORME COLA DE MASO GOLPEA Y TIRA A CASI TODOS LOS DRAGONES. IRO LOS ESQUIVA Y LUEGO DE ACELERAR AL MAXIMO HACE UN DISPARO DE PLASMA DIRECTO EN LA CABEZA DEL MUERTE VERDE EL CUAL TERMINA MUERTO ANTE EL DISPARO.

EL MUERTE ROJA, REACCIONA Y COMIENZA A ESCUPIR FUEGO MATANDO A LOS POCOS DRAGONES QUE QUEDABAN, IRO ORDENA LA RETIRADA, PERO FUE INUTIL, EL MUERTE ROJA HABIA MAATADO A CASI TODOS LOS DRAGONES TAN SOLO QUEDABAN 3 DRAGONES VIVOS, CONTANDO A IRO.

AL LLEGAR A LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE, IRO LES CUENTA A LOS DEMAS LO QUE HABIA PASADO, Y LES DICE QUE LO MEJOR SERIA, OFRECERLE TRIBUTO HASTA ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCION.

LOS DRAGONES SALEN VOLANDO DESESPERADOS HACIA BERK, EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE PODRIAN ENCONTRAR EL ALIMENTO NECESARIO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO.

UNO DE LOS DRAGONES SE QUEDA Y LE DICE A IRO QUE HERA Y KIA HABIAN MUERTO...

flasback: antes de comenzar el ataque iro le dice a un pesadilla monstruosa que se dirija hacia la isla nocturna para cuidar a hera y kia. al llegar el pesadilla monstruosa ve como unos dragones amarillo obscuro se llevaban a hera y kia. fin de flasback

IRO AL ESCUCHAR ESTO, SE ENTRISTECE Y DECIDE IR A AYUDAR A LOS DRAGONES EN SU BUSQUEDA DE ALIMENTO.

MIENTRAS VOLABA SOBRE LA ALDEA, ASUSTANDO A LOS VIKINGOS, Y DANDOLE TIEMPO A LOS DEMAS DRAGONES PARA ENCONTRAR COMIDA, UN PEQUEÑO Y DEVIL MUCHACHO SALE DE LA ALDEA CON UN EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO, LE DISPARA A IRO QUE CAE AL BOSQUE Y QUEDA INCONCIENTE...

**Y PASA LO QUE TODOS SABEMOS...**

**OK GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ALGO MAS, SUBIRE UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL, ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**HAY TAMBIEN LES DIRE UN PAR DE COSAS MAS.**

**ESPERO, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA HISTORIA**

**UN ABRAZO**


	7. capitulo 7: capitulo especial

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS SON DE DREAMWORKS**

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: EL REY FURIA**

**ATENCION SI BIEN ESTE CAPITULO NO APARECE EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, LUEGO TIENE QUE VER CON HIPO Y CHIMUELO... YA LES DIRE POR QUE...**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO SEGUIRE LA VIDA DE NIO.**

ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE, LUEGO DE QUE IRON (UN FURIA NOCTURNA) Y SU HIJO (UN FURIA LETAL), LLEGARON A LA ISLA NOCTURNA, SI BIEN NIO TENIA UN PAR DE SEMANAS DE EDAD, YA TENIA EL TAMAÑO DE UN ADULTO.

APENAS LLEGARON A LA ISLA, VIERON QUE NO ERAN LOS UNICOS SOBREVIVIENTES, DE AQUELLA INVASION A LAS ISLAS FURIA.

CUANDO LLEGARON COMENZARON A CONSEGUIR COMIDA, Y A RE ORGANIZAR A LOS DRAGONES AHORA IRON SERIA EL LIDER DE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA.

PASO EL TIEMPO (10 AÑOS), ESTA VEZ LE TOCABA EL MANDO A NIO, PERO SU PADRE MUERE Y NIO DECIDE ESCAPAR DE LA ISLA Y EL QUE TOMA EL MANDO DE LA ISLA ES: GUY.

NIO LLEGA A UNA ISLA LEJANA DONDE NO HABIA NOCHE, SOLO EXISTIA EL DIA (LA ISLA ANCESTRAL DIURNA), AL LLEGAR A LA ISLA DECIDE IR A BUSCAR A SU LIDER, MIENTRAS VOLABA SOBRE LA ISLA DIURNA PUDO VER QUE HABIA MUY POCOS SOBREVIVIENTES. AL LLEGAR CON SU LIDER CAE DEL CANSANCIO, YA QUE HABIA VOLADO POR 5 DIAS, LUEGO DE QUE DURMIO POR 2 HORAS, SE DESPIERTA Y ANTE EL ESTABA CAI SU LIDER, QUE LO MIRABA CON EXTRAÑESA, CUANDO SE LEVANTA, CAI LE PREGUNTA QUE HACIA EN LA ISLA Y PORQUE NO ESTABA CON LOS FURIA NOCTURNA Y CON SU PADRE, NIO LE DICE QUE IRON HABIA MUERTO Y QUE YA NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER CON LOS FURIA NOCTURNA, Y LE PIDE PERMISO PARA QUEDARSE CON ELLOS UNOS AÑOS, CAI ACEPTA.

PASARON 50 AÑOS CAI FALLECIO POR SU EDAD AVANZADA, Y NIO ERA EL PROTECTOR DE LA ISLA. UN DIA COMIENZA EL TERROR... SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSION EN LOS LIMITES DE LA ISLA, NIO SE DESPIERTA DE UN DESCANSO. Y VA VOLANDO A TODA VELOCIDAD AL BORDE DE LA ISLA, AL LLEGAR VE A 100 MUERTE ATACANDO LA ISLA, NIO SABE QUE ERAN DEMACIADOS PARA ATACARLOS, SOLO HABIA 50 FURIA DIURNA EN LA ISLA, NO LOS SACRIFICARIA ASI QUE DECIDE PEDIRLE AL LIDER DE LOS MUERTE QUE LE DEN UNA SEMANA PARA RETIRARSE DE LA ISLA.

EL LIDER ACEPTA Y LUEGO, NIO LE COMENTA LO SUCEDIDO AL LIDER DE LOS FURIA DIURNA, EL CUAL TAMBIEN ACEPTA EL TRATADO Y DESDE ESE MOMENTO COMENZARON A RETIRAR A LOS DRAGONES DE LA ISLA.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES, TODOS LOS DRAGONES HABIAN ESCAPADO, NIO RECORRIA LA ISLA, PARA REVISAR QUE NO QUEDASE NADIE EN LA ISLA, LUEGO SE VA VOLANDO MIENTRAS VE COMO LOS MUERTE DESTRUIAN LA ISLA.

PERO UN MUERTE ATACA A NIO POR LA ESPALDA, CON SU COLA DE MAZO, EL CUAL CAE AL OCEANO...

ASI LA LEYENDA DEL FURIA LETAL SE EXPARCIO, AL IGUAL QUE EL RUMOR DE SU MUERTE.

LUEGO DE QUE NIO CAE AL AGUA, INCONSIENTE, ES ARRASTRADO POR LAS CORRIENTES OCEANICAS QUE LO LLEVAN A UNAS ISLA UBICADAS AL NORTE DE BERK. DESPUDE DE CINCO AÑOS, NIO DESPIERTA, EN UNA ISLA, UN POCO MAS GRANDE QUE BERK, PERO NO HABIA, NINGUNA ESPECIE DE DRAGON, SOLO HABIA HUMANOS.

NIO VIVIO EN ESA ISLA, POR 400 AÑOS MAS, SOLO SIN NINGUN OTRO DRAGON, UNA NOCHE UNA DRAGONA DE COLOR ROJIZO LLEGA A LA ISLA, CUANDO NIO LA VE SE ENAMORA DE ELLA EN UN SEGUNDO, Y DECIDE IR POR ELLA, CUANDO LA ALCANZA LE PREGUNTA SU NOMBRE, ELLA LE DICE QUE SU NOMBRE ERA RIA, LE PREGUNTA SU NOMBRE NIO, SE PRESENTA, Y LE CUENTA SU HISTORIA, RIA TAMBIEN LE CUENTA SU HISTORIA, HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE LLEGO A LA ISLA NOCTURNA Y CONOCIO A IRO, TAMBIEN LE CUENTA SOBRE LA LEYENDA DEL JINETE, NIO AL PRINCIPIO NO LE CREE PERO DESPUES DE MUCHAS PREGUNTAS LE CREE LA HISTORIA.

RIA TAMBIEN LE CUENTA SOBRE EL FURIA LETAL, NIO AL PRINCIPIO SE RIE, PERO DESPUES LE DICE QUE EL ERA EL FURIA LETAL DE LA LEYENDA. RIA AL PRINCIPIO NO LE CREE PORQUE ESA LEYENDA ES DE HACE MAS DE 400 AÑOS Y NIO PARECIA TENER 20 AÑOS, PERO LUEGO RECUERDA QUE EL FURIA LETAL NO ENVEJECIA Y TENIA VIDA ETERNA.

ASI PASARON 20 AÑOS...

NIO Y RIA SE ENAMORARON, AUNQUE ERAN DE DISTINTAS ESPECIES, Y TUVIERON UN HIJO...

EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON TENIA LA CABEZA Y LAS ALAS AZUL OBSCURO, EL CUERPO ROJIZO Y LOS OJOS DORADOS. HABIA NACIDO EL REY FURIA, EL DRAGON MAS FUERTE Y AGIL QUE ALLA EXISTIDO NUNCA, CON LA CAPACIDAD, DE NO SOLO VIAJAR AL PASADO SI NO TAMBIEN AL FUTURO (POR SOLO 1 DIA), TAMBIEN PODIA COMUNICARSE CON HUMANOS, ANIMALES Y DRAGONES, TENIA VIDA ETERNA Y SU PODER DE FUEGO ERA INMENSAMENTE DESTRUCTIVO.

APENAS NACE YA SABE VOLAR, ATACAR Y DEFENDERSE, PARA NIO ERA UN NUEVO GRAN DESAFIO CUIDARLO, YA QUE AL SEGUNDO DIA DE NACIDO YA PARECIA DE 5 AÑOS. AUN ASI TANTO NIO Y RIA ESTABAN MUY FELICES CON SU HIJO, EL PRIMERO DE SU ESPECIE.

PASARON 5 DIAS, EL PEQUEÑO DRAGON AHORA PARECIA DE 20 AÑOS Y NO CRECIO MAS.

SUS PADRES LO NOMBRARON KRANK.

PASARON LOS AÑOS, NIO Y RIA LE FUERON CONTANDO LAS LEYENDAS DEL JINETE A KRANK, Y LE DIJERON QUE SI QUERIA APRENDER A SER UN DRAGON DE PAZ, PRIMERO TENIA QUE HACER LA PAZ CON LOS HUMANOS...

UNA NOCHE, SU NIDO ES DESCUBIERTO POR ALGO PEOR QUE DRAGONES, POR HUMANOS, LOS HOMBRES APENAS VEN A LOS TRES DRAGONES COMIENZAN A ATACARLOS, CON LANZAS Y ESPADAS, NIO LE DA TIEMPO A RIA Y A KRANK PARA ESCAPAR PERO ES ATRAPADO POR UNA RED (NIO NO OFRECE RESISTENCIA) Y LUEGO ES ASESINADO POR UNA FLECHA, CUANDO NIO MUERE COMIENZA A DESVANECERSE Y LUEGO DESAPARECE POR COMPLETO DE LA RED, MIENTRAS RIA ESCAPABA CON KRANK, ES ALCANZADA POR UNA LANZA Y CAE AL BORDE DE LA ISLA, CUANDO KRANK LA VE SE DETIENE Y VA CON ELLA, ANTES DE MORIR RIA LE DICE QUE EL ERA EL QUE PODIA CAMBIAR TODO Y UNIR A TODOS LOS DRAGONES CON LOS HUMANOS.

LUEGO DE QUE RIA MUERE KRANK, SE VA VOLANDO TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDE, VUELA POR UNA SEMANA HASTA QUE LLEGA A UNA ISLA DONDE HABIA UN VOLCAN APAGADO, NO HABIA NINGUN DRAGON, PERO HABIA SIGNOS DE QUE HABIA HABIDO UNA BATALLA, Y DECIDE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO 5 AÑOS, AL LLEGAR OBSERVA UNA BATALLA ENTRE 5 DRAGONES CONTRA UN ENORME MUERTE ROJA, TAMBIEN PUDO OBSERVAR A UN FURIA NOCTURNA Y TAMBIEN VIO QUE ESOS DRAGONES TENIAN JINETES. CUANDO KRANK VEIA LA BATALLA QUEDABA ASOMBRADO POR LA FUERZA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA QUE AUNQUE LE FALTABA PARTE DE LA COLA, ERA MUY FUERTE Y EXTRAORDINARIAMENTE RAPIDO.

KRANK ESTABA MUY SORPRENDIDO PERO TENIA QUE VOLVER A SU TIEMPO. CUANDO REGRESA COMIENZA A BUSCAR AL FURIA NOTURNA Y A SU JINETE PERO TERMINA ENCONTRANDO A UNA MUJER, EN UNA ISLA LEJANA...

**CONTINUARA...**

**HASTA AQUI LLEGO LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 1° PARTE**

**Y LA PRIMERA DE MIS TRES HISTORIAS SOBRE LA VIDA DE CHIMUELO Y HIPO. **

**¿QUE HABRA PASADO CON LA PAREJA Y LA HIJA DE CHIMUELO?, ¿Y QUE PASO CON LA MADRE DE HIPO?**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPEREN LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 2° PARTE DENTRO DE UNAS SEMANAS. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON IDEAS O PERSONAJES PARA LA 2° PARTE, TIEMPO HASTA EL 30 DE ENERO**

**UN ABRAZO**


End file.
